Farewell
by Yukitarina
Summary: She promises, this is not the end of everything...


A/N: I try to imagine an alternate ending in the anime version.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood's characters.

-00-

**Farewell**

Yukitarina

-00-

All is over now, both in Vatican and Albion. Nothing is left for him except blurry memories and bloodshed.

Cain was once asked him the future he wished to obtain. He could not answer it back then, but now it becomes an obsession burning in his heart. The future Abel wants to live in is where Cain does not exist. Cain… his sorrows, his tears, his anguish… Cain is the only one to blame…

That is why. He will destroy him no matter what…. Even though he has to abandon the one who needs him most.

"Come, Ion…," he says quietly, replied by the Count's nod.

They are about to wander to where the wind blows, when suddenly an agonizing voice interrupts and freezes their move.

"Father!"

…

The priest stands still.

He knows the voice too much that he can recognize it even without turning around.

"Fa… Father…."

Silence fills the leas, bestowing some moment for the falling leaves and the flowers to breeze.

Abel still does not move, so does Ion who has set aside, for he knows what is going to happen, and he tries to prevent certain heartache. He looks away, gazing at the grass.

Esther's tears are never dry. She weeps earnestly, letting the soft liquid washing her beautiful visage which polished by some fineries. Her royal dress is wet of dews and mud, but she doesn't have any slightest worry.

When she manages to talk, she begins.

"We have not spoken since…," she trails off.

_Since you were dead…_

_Since you became 100 % Crusnik… Since I mourned you day and night above the coffin…._

"I understand if you want to leave without saying anything…," she whispers. "But I beg you to forgive me….." Her knees drop on the grass. She covers her face to block the sound of her sobs, but it is apparently failed… Abel can still hear it very clearly.

"I am sorry I cannot repay you…," she weeps. "I am truly… truly sorry…. Even though you have saved my life many times…. I… what I have done was…."

He inhales a deep breath as he finally turns around to see her crying with no end.

Slowly he kneels, gazing on her, feeling his heart's hurting, then softly laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Esther…," he says gently.

She lowers her hands from her eyes. She feels an endless thankfulness seeing the kind blue eyes and the warm smile she knows.

"Father…."

"Please, stop crying," he whispers. "If Miss Esther cries… I…," he stops, looking away for a while, silently wishing the wind will set the tears away from his eyes.

"Father…," she whispers his name to sooth herself, but in truth it injures her heart more. She does not stop though. She keeps calling out his name, over and over, as if she would unable to pursue her happiness if she doesn't. "Father…," she sobs. "Father Nightroad…. Father Abel Nightroad…. Father…."

When Abel softly reaches her into his arms, her sobs becomes wilder…more heartrending and full of agony. She is not only mentioning his name this time; she screams it. "Father Nightroad…! Father…! Father…!"

"Ssssh…." His tears fell on her red hair. "Miss Esther…"

She weeps, she sobs, and to bear her pain, she clutches his robe and hits his back with her fists.

It takes a very long time for her to calm down, with her tears never stop falling. At last she manages to close her eyes, attaches her cheeks on his long silver hair, and whispers.

"Abel…"

"Goodbye, Esther…," he says on her ear. "Please don't forget me."

"I will not…," she sobs again. "I promise…I promise we will meet again…."

He releases her, resting his palms on her cheeks, smiling. She kisses his palms before he stands up and turns around.

"Come, Ion…," he says.

Ion follows, without looking at Esther at all. And so the two were slowly out of sight… walking into the future's cruelty.

Abel, with the last tear he sheds, smiles, for the wind transcends Esther's voice again, entering his ears, resting in his heart.

_Father Abel…_

_Please be careful…_

…

_I love you._

_**-end-**_


End file.
